Episode 18
Stroheim Corp's Counterattack is the eighteenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the ninth episode of Battle Tendency. It covers chapters 81 to 84 of the manga. Summary After his fight with Esidisi Joseph heads back to the manor, not realizing that Esidisi's brain had latched onto his back. Meanwhile, Lisa Lisa prepares for her bath while Suzie Q has trouble deciding on which blouse her master should wear. Suzie Q runs into Joseph downstairs, not recognizing him due him lacking the mask he'd been wearing the past few weeks. She informs Joseph that Lisa Lisa had asked to see him and advises him to wait for her to finish her bath. Suzie Q leaves and Esidisi is shown to have left Joseph's body. Joseph goes upstairs and notices Suzie Q handing off a package to a mail boat at the docks. Joseph decides to peep on Lisa Lisa bathing through the keyhole and sees Suzie Q inside, to which he expresses confusion as he had seen Suzie Q down at the docks only moments before. Lisa Lisa notices that the Red Stone of Asia is missing, and Esidisi (inside Suzie Q's body) reveals he had mailed it away in order to get it to Kars. Joseph comes in but Esidisi intends to stall them by holding Suzie Q hostage, as in order to kill Esidisi they would have to kill her. Caesar returns and is told by Joseph and Lisa Lisa to catch the mail boat before it arrives in Venice. Esidisi attacks Caesar and blocks the doorway, preventing anyone from leaving. Joseph and Caesar used their combined ripple to force Esidisi out of Suzie Q and neutralize any damge to her. Esidisi is disintergrated by the sunlight and Joseph admits his respect for him. Suzie Q reveals that the Stone is aboard a train headed to Switzerland and Joseph, Caesar, Lisa Lisa and Messina drive off to catch the package before it reaches it's destination. Meanwhile, Cars wonders why Esidisi had not reported back to him and assumes that something must have happened to him. A dog is nearly run over by a pair of drunk drivers but Cars uses his Light Blades to kill them. Joseph wakes up to find that the train had been stopped by customs and that Nazi's have retrieved the package from the train, stating that they are taking it for research. A Nazi who speaks to Joseph as if he was familiar with him tells the group to talk with him in a log cabin up ahead. Later on that evening Kars approaches the cabin and senses the body heat of several soliders inside, killing them with his Light Blades shortly afterwards. When he enters he notices that there is still one solider left in the room, the one who addressed Joseph. Confused as to why he can't sense his body heat Kars attacks the solider, who blocks with his hand. The solider's glove rips from Kars' attack and reveals that it is mechanical underneath Joseph enters the room and identifies the solider as Stroheim, much to his surprise. Appearances *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Esidisi *Kars *Messina *Suzie Q *Rudol von Stroheim Manga/Anime Differences